Over the last several decades the distribution of content, such as multimedia content, images, video, music and other such content, has increased tremendously. There are a number of different formats for distributing content as well as a number of different mediums upon which content can be stored. Over the last few decades digital recordings of content has become the preferred mode of storing content according to some applications.
Large amounts of digital data can be recorded to some mediums capable of receiving digital content. With some recording additional content is recorded to provide navigation through the content recorded on the medium. This navigation allows the user to interact with the content, such as locate desired content, skip portions of content, and perform other navigation.